Gaskets maintain an environmental seal typically between a workpiece and a base. Gaskets typically provide some adhesion between a workpiece on the one side and the base on the other. Some gaskets may be, at least in part, elastomeric and compressible.
Sometimes gaskets are provided for EMI shielding (to reduce electrical interference) and to provide a low electrical resistance path between the workpiece and the base.